Darkfire
by Au-Gold
Summary: Nogare is born to Eragon and Darklight. He is born with a burden of responsibility... Nogare is a good boy while growing and maturing...12% of the time... probably less...
1. Prologue

_**Hi ppl...yes... a different story--based on a book: Eragon **_

_**Plz review!!!**_

_**Sly and I wrote this story a long long time ago (in a falling-apart notebook) and discontinued it...**_

_**But we decided to pick it up again..but this story will be slower than Feye's story...i need to re-read Eragon and stuff and discuss some things with Sly sometimes**_

_**Au:~(hi Sly!...) *gives Sly a shiny bell with a gold ribbon...* **_

* * *

Prologue

Eragon ran down the smooth, worn, wooden steps and screamed, "I'm a father!" to his evil (well…not really evil) brother, Ira, Orc, and Roran. They all stared at him expectantly. "How's Darklight?" asked Ira. "Fine, WONDERFULNESS! I'M A FATHER!!!" yelled Eragon breathlessly. "Come on in and see the baby!!!" shouted Eragon, ecstatic.

As the group stepped into the warm, dimly lighted room, the group saw Darklight with the tiny bundle. Stepping even closer, the group saw the great resemblance between the father and the tiny child.

Darklight was thoroughly concerned as to why the child had not yet opened his eyes. Then, after a long period of contemplation, she asked quietly, "Ira, will you pease check the baby's eyes?"

Ira carefully ran her finger along the baby's face and eyes. Suddenly, as if she had pricked her finger, Ira jumped back in surprise. At the same time, a silver spark materialized.

Eragon quickly placed a small amount of magic to reveal what was happening to the infant. Then, a streak of silver and black was revealed running across the baby's closed eyes. Everyone except Ira was shocked, not knowing what the streaks were. Ira explained to them that the black streak was evil, attempting to harm the baby, and the silver streak was the baby. The newborn infant was supposedly holding his own against the evil.

Ira, using her magic she had developed with hundreds of years of practice, was able to spare the child from death, however, not without harm. When the child finally opened his eyes, everyone stared with shock. The child's eyes were clouded and unseeing. Blind.

Taken aback by the discovery of Eragon's first child being blind, no one took notice of the three large dragons flying gracefully towards the impossibly large tree house. The center dragon, held a cloudy, silver egg. The two were at the left and right of this dragon, guarding the egg carefully.

As the scaled creatures landed on the tree house, they carefully placed the egg close to the sleeping place of the baby. Darklight, her senses still quite sharp, took notice then. She examined the egg, not moving from her bed.

Finally, Darklight spoke, "Have you noticed that the color of the egg is the same color as Nogare's eyes?" Everyone stared at the couple and contemplated the comment, and did not notice the baby rolling toward the egg. (how the newborn infant did that, I do not know.) With a loud _thud_, everyone spun toward the baby, whose arms were flung about the egg. It was as though he knew his own destiny.

After what seemed like a long period of time, a loud, ringing "CRACK" was heard followed by a series of tiny, tinkling "crack"s. As everyone stared with disbelief, a great golden dragon flew in through a massive entrance at the side of the tree house and stared as the egg hatched. A small black nose emerged out of a large crack, followed by the shattering of the remaining egg.

The small, scaled creature was black with a silver streak running down from the tip of the nose to the tip of the tail. With a short, squeaky yawn, he shook his entire body, as if he had been asleep for a long time.

A sudden flash of memory swept through Eragon's head. He dove for the baby who was attempting to touch the dragon. "NOOOoooooo!!!" Eragon cried as he remembered the first time he had touched Saphira. It had hurt when the silver blotch had appeared on his hand. It hurt… a lot.

Eragon had been too late. With a sudden flash of silver, gold, and shadowy black light, the baby touched the dragon's head. The bright play of lights filled the room.

As the light dimmed, the two figures were seen sleeping together, as a future rider, and a future dragon (or already a dragon). Two tiny infants curled together… sound asleep.

Eragon silently took the child's hand and took a good look at it as his friends observed quietly. In a loud, whiney, jealousy-filled, complaining voice, Eragon cried, "Why is his scar-thing fancier than _ours_?!?"

Then, the golden dragon answered, "Because he is destined for greater deeds…" In a low mumble he added, "More than I can say for you…"

"HEY! What did you say goldie?!?" yelled Eragon.

Exasperated, Saphira sighed, "Shut. Up. Eragon."

Eragon only gritted his teeth and glared at her. Saphira replied to that behavior by blowing billows of smoke in Eragon's face.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy this story...i'm just having a lot of fun writing this stuff! _**

**_...However... i'm a little mad that there wasn't the Eragon "Book" option when posting this story...._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hi ppl...! Here is Chapter 1!! (yay?) plz review! XD_**

**_....i suppose this story could be rated K+... -.- but some vulgar stuff comes l8er...hmm....._**

**_:D there is some messed up romance coming up l8er :P_**

* * *

Chapter 1- Year 3

"Wee!!!" shrieked Nogare as he free-fell… fast toward the earth, and toward a valley filled with sharp, protruding rocks.

Eragon saw a U.F.O. (Unidentified falling object) from the corner of his eye as he was reading. He took his reading glasses off and polished it… hoping that the falling object _wasn't_ his son. It was still there. He rubbed his eyes _hard_. Still here. He put on binoculars to see his son free-falling… and having fun.

Eragon hesitated to look down at what his son was falling towards. He slowly lowered his eyes to see… SHARP, JAGGED, ROCKES waiting silently to cut up his son's flesh. "NOOO!" screamed Eragon, conjuring up a levitation spell in his head. As he was about to say it, a black, silver, and gold blur shot upwards at an immense speed catching his son.

Eragon, now furious shouted at the top of his lungs, "DARKFIRE!!! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING MY SON! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TEACHING HIM HOW TO **STAY** ON YOUR BACK **NOT** LET HIM FREE-FALL FROM 300 FEET UP!"

Darkfire landed next to Eragon silently. Darkfire sniffled and gave Eragon "The Look". Eragon turned away just in time to miss the hypnotic look. "THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!" he shouted, enraged.

Eragon took one quick glance… falling victim to "The Look." "Okay! So it can work on me! But that won't make your punishment less severe!" he grumbled.

A roar was heard in the background. Eragon turned around to see the trouble-makers' mothers. A woman with jet black hair flowing around her walked to Eragon. "ERAGON! What happened this time?" questioned Darklight knowingly.

"Umm… Uhh…" stammered Eragon.

"Me fall dere! Way up hiee! Ober dere!!! WAY up hiee!" shrieked Nogare excitedly. "Hee-hee!"

"That's wonderful! That's good that you are learning how to fall from high up and have Darkfire catch you!" encouraged Darklight beaming at her son while giving him a sweet honey comb.

Then Eragon whined, "What??? You are encouraging him! Stop that! He could have died!"

"_YOU_! Go on with Saphira (Saphira, watch him carefully) and don't come out until you learn how to take care of a child! You're GROUNDED!" shouted Darklight, eyes aflame. "YOU'RE ALSO GROUNDED FOR… forgetting our anniversary!"

With a dumbfounded look, Eragon said, "Darn… HAPPY ANNIVERSARY HONEY!" Then with a swift glance at the flower garden, he picked one and gave it to Darklight with a quick kiss.

"You…YOU! That was for my _mother!_ (And that won't work on me)" shouted Darklight.

"I love you too honey bunny," said Eragon, quite calmly (amazed?). Darklight growled, then stomped off carrying her small son followed by a bulky dragon who looked like he had been sneaking off seconds.

Eragon went back to reading, wondering how long their marriage would last.

* * *

XP Hi SLY! lol...we totally screwed up Eragon in this story... XD


End file.
